


Cast Your Spell

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Triwizard Tournament was every wizard and witches dream of fame and glory and Yifan anticipated proving himself. What he had not anticipated was for the Beauxbatons representative to turn his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to apologize to the prompter for how self-indulged I have been about blond Junmyeon and it’s-a-group-effort-Yifan. I apologize if parts fall short or something I invented for the purpose of the story doesn’t entirely align with the HP universe. 
> 
> (Prompt #77)
> 
> written by [xkeirafanx](http://xkeirafanx.livejournal.com/)

The age limit hit a nerve. 

“For safety reasons only students turning seventeen in this school year or older are permitted to participate.” 

“No fucking way.” Chanyeol groaned in his loud, booming voice from the table behind him and Yifan could observe Sehun on the Slytherin table across the hall making a very sour face. 

The Triwizard Tournament was every wizard and witches dream of fame and glory and Yifan would be lying if he said he did not anticipate the possibility to prove himself in direct competition to other schools, earn a small fortune and recommend himself for future job possibilities. 

“Don’t grin so smugly.” Jongdae elbowed him in the side and Yifan chuckled while rubbing his left ribcage. 

“I’m not smug.” 

“You very well are. Don’t think I don’t know that you and Luhan both will drop your fucking names in the fucking Goblet of Fire and get riled up in friendly competition while teasing me at every goddamn opportunity that I am too young to participate.” 

“Don’t worry.” Chanyeol mumbled as he leaned backward and over to the Hufflepuff table “They’ll make me suffer just as much. Why didn’t they lower the age restriction by one more year, I swear to God there are so many talented people in our year and we don’t get the opportunity?” 

Jongdae rumbled lowly in his throat in agreement and Yifan decided against reasoning with them. He knew they were right about Luhan and him and he glanced over to find Luhan snickering and messing up Sehun’s hair, validating Jongdae’s and Chanyeol’s begrudging accusation. Luhan caught his eyes and gave him thumbs up, accompanied by a saucy wink. His best friend understood him without words. 

They had not known during the few hours they shared a cabin on the Hogwarts Express in their first year that they would end on different tables by the end of the night, but Yifan had never let the reputation of either their houses stop himself from letting his friendship with Luhan develop into a valuable one. Of course he did never expect of Luhan to cheer on him in a Quidditch game - if they had a trait uniting them then it was competitiveness - but Luhan was not that much of a sour loser to not congratulate Yifan when the Hufflepuff chaser and his team won over Slytherin. In return Yifan admitted in defeat that no matter how hard he studied, Luhan was a natural at Potions and Herbology and could beat him with only as much as a wink. 

In true nature to their healthy competition they would both sign up for participation in the Tournament and although Yifan wished for himself to be chosen champion he knew that he would fully support Luhan if he was to represent Hogwarts. Neither would dwell on it and they would most definitely both laugh it off when someone else was chosen. However, Yifan saw in Luhan’s eyes the same knowledge he was sure Luhan found in his. Each of them had a very high probability to be taken into consideration by the Goblet.  
_

“The Durmstrangs are coming with a ship.” Luhan told him while they studied for Charms in their favorite corner of the library. 

“And you know that how?” Yifan wondered as he turned a page. 

“Easy as buns, I asked Professor Longbottom. He was a student when they reinstituted the tournament, you know, that famous one in the nineties with Harry the Great which led to Voldy Morty’s rise and later fall.”

“And he willingly told you everything.” Yifan deadpanned, overhearing Luhan’s ridicule of the greatest dark wizard of the last century on purpose. 

Luhan could laugh it off. He didn’t take his pure bloodline too seriously, but Yifan had faced discrimination by other pure bloods whose parents still believed in many of the things Tom Marvolo Riddle had preached and practiced. 

“Is that sarcasm I hear? He was happy to talk about it, really. Said that it is a wonderful opportunity to make international friends and told me that many of the plants that he shows in classes were sent by former Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. He was possibly beaming when he told me that he gave Potter the necessary hint for the second round.” 

Yifan could imagine that very well. Many students admired their Herbology teacher for various reasons, among them his friendship with the famous Harry Potter. It was hard to believe that Neville Longbottom had not had many friends in his first school years in Hogwarts, but Yifan could see the traces of appreciation when people cared enough about him to ask personal questions. 

“So anyway, the Durmstrangs have a pirate ship that travels submarine and the Beauxbatons come in a huge carriage with horses and everything.” 

“Isn’t it lucky that they’ll come here this evening and you can observe whether Longbottom exaggerated or told the truth? Now let’s get back to this essay, alright? I have Quidditch training later.” Yifan huffed and turned his attention back to the book about charming spells. 

“Your sarcasm and lack of enthusiasm are not thrilling, just so you know.” Luhan pouted, but went back to writing. 

_ 

 

The entrance of the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were impressive. Yifan was not the sole student staring in amazement at the martial arts showcase of the Durmstrang students and the choir from the Beauxbatons was mesmerizing. A particular student seemed to tear everyone’s eyes away from the rest of the choir and focus on him. Perhaps it was only Yifan who felt so, but the blond young man had his attention immediately. There was a poised air around him and given how his fellow students made sure to get him the best place and kept him warm, he was adored by his student body. 

“We warmly welcome our guests from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Please feel at home in Hogwarts.. A tournament as international as this give great opportunity to get to know new people and I encourage everyone to meet each other with open hearts. Now, let the feast begin.” Headmistress McGonagall spoke and the plates filled with food. 

Many of the meals were strange and new to Yifan, but he tried a little of everything. Although he preferred British food he could not deny that some of the meals were very delicious. Sehun on the Slytherin table ate one of the French meals with great enthusiasm and when Yifan turned his head he saw the Beauxbatons students happy to see familiar food. The blonde guy was laughing brightly at something one of his friends had said and Yifan quickly looked away when he realized where his thoughts were leading. 

_Gorgeous._

_

Yifan was very well several chapters into his book when loud rustling startled him out of his lecture. With his wand drawn he pressed into the shielding trunk of the tree against which he leant and fixed his gaze on the bushes behind him. The noise approached, accompanied by the loud drag of fallen leaves and cracking of twigs on the forest floor. Yifan was prepared to defend himself from any intruder when a shock blond head of hair stepped out between two trees. His hand lowered immediately. The last thing he needed was to fight with a Beauxbatons student, especially the one clearly most adored by everyone. 

“Oh, my apologies.” The other started upon noticing him and came to a stop by his side. Yifan cranked his neck up to look him in the eye when he did not continue. 

“For?” He prodded when all the other did was shifting the book under his arm. 

“For intruding. I found this place while wandering the grounds yesterday and thought it would be lovely to return for a calm hour or two of-”

“-peaceful reading? Yes, I know. This is my favorite place to withdraw to. Nothing but trees, animals and the pond is great for a short swim.” 

The Beauxbatons student nodded appreciating and turned to admire the glittering surface of the small lake, one that Yifan knew was deep enough to swim properly, but not too deep to put him in danger of drowning and aside from a few fishes that sometimes brushed past his skin there were no creatures to be found inside - neither magical nor non-magical. Yifan enjoyed the scenery for a moment as well, unable to help the finding that the blue school robes made him blend in with the nature around. 

“It looks nice. I guess I will return to the coach now. My apologies again for disturbing your peace.” 

“You don’t have to leave!” Yifan spoke fast and surprised himself by the eagerness of his tone. He was met with a curious look. 

“Honestly, this place doesn’t belong to me and you’re not a disturbance. Find a nice spot and get lost in your book. I’m not a noisy reader so you don’t have to worry about distraction.” 

Yifan gestured around the clearing and found himself meaning the invitation. The reply came in form of a radiant row of white teeth and the upturned corners of plush lips. The Beauxbatons student observed the place once more before choosing a tree not far from Yifan where he sank down with a slick grace that made Yifan’s throat constrict. Quickly he turned his attention back to The World’s Most Untamable Creatures - a study in Dragon Care and dove back down into the telling of a particularly nasty encounter with a Peruvian Vipertooth. 

 

_

 

“Say, can I ask you something?” Junmyeon wondered in the quiet of a chilly September afternoon as they sat at the foot of a large tree, A History of Hogwarts in his lap. 

“You just did.” Yifan pointed out but lowered his own book to listen. 

“I’m in the chapter about the Room of Requirements, but I don’t understand how it works? Technically yes, but how does it work practically? Do I just stand there and think, oh, I’d love to have a bench in a park and cherry blossom all around me?” 

“Have you even finished reading? It doesn’t work for places outside, only inside. It’s a room after all.” A chuckle escaped Yifan’s lips. 

“Of course.” Junmyeon huffed offended and furrowed his eyebrows. Over the last couple of days they had shared the clearing Yifan had come to observe this habit as sign of disapproval. 

“You stand in front of the entry and have a need for a special place, for example for brewing a forbidden potion. The room then creates a place that fits the conditions, but not necessarily what you imagined. To shape it exactly to your liking you need skill and have to know how to work around the function of the room. It is tricky. Not even Luhan figured it out completely and his mind twists in ways that I know I don’t want to truly understand.” 

“Luhan, isn’t that the Slytherin - Slytherin were the people with green on their robes, right - guy that you are always with?” Junmyeon inquired. 

“That’s him, exactly. We’ve been best buddies since we were First Years.” Yifan confirmed. 

“A History of Hogwarts says that most friendships happen within the houses due to the bond that is formed over the pride of one’s house. Aren’t you two in different ones?” Junmyeon pointed out with a look at Yifan’s yellow scarf. 

“So? Of course you still groom a pride for your House and feel a sense of belonging to it, but take the houses away and we are all Hogwarts students. Friendships aren’t limited to your own houses or your year. It is easier to hang in the same common room, sure, but there are plenty of places in the castle which are open access to everyone.” 

“Like the library.” Junmyeon supplied. 

“Or the Great Hall. Or the grounds. Or unused rooms all over the castle. How’s it at Beauxbatons, actually?” 

“You want to hear about my school?” Junmyeon sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah. It’s only fair when you’re learning so much about mine that you tell me a bit about yours. Do you have houses too? I have honestly no clue and I’m curious.” 

Junmyeon shut his book close with a bright smile and turned to face Yifan.

“Alright, so…” 

_

A great tension filled the room as the color of the Goblet of Fire emitted tiny sparks in arctic blue and marked the start of the selection ceremony. Yifan almost jumped in his seat when Jongdae grabbed his right forearm, nails threatening to pierce through fabric and into his skin. 

“It has started.” Jongdae whispered with twinkling eyes and what he surely imagined to be a dramatic, conspiring hush. Yifan was not sure why he indulged him. 

Minerva McGonagall stepped backward to the cup, awaiting the first paper slip as it came shooting out from the Goblet of Fire in a fountain of crimson sparks. Unfolding it with the calamity of a teacher used to hosting the event, she turned her head to her right side of the hall where the Durmstrang brown uniform mixed with the green robes of Slytherin house. 

“The champions for Durmstrang is Kim Minseok.” 

Stomping and low shouts of support accompanied a slight appearing young man with round features and a gummy smile as he stood up from the table and made his way to the small chamber behind the teacher’s dinner table. The noise died down immediately when the chamber’s door closed and the cup spit out another piece of paper in another set of sparks. This time as well Headmistress McGonagall allowed the tension to heighten before announcing the next champion with a firm voice. 

“The Beauxbatons champion is Kim Junmyeon.” 

A loud yell of triumph erupted from the crowd sitting near the chosen Beauxbatons, their light shade of blue blending marvelously with the rest of the Ravenclaw students. Yifan clapped a little louder than for the Durmstrang champion and when he caught Junmyeon’s eye as the other walked by it was as if the other was expecting him to follow on tail. Busy trying to identify what about the other had drawn him in, he nearly overheard Madame Maxime hushing down a friend of Junmyeon’s who was singing “We are the Champions” at an obnoxiously loud volume. Jongdae next to him whistled in approval of the song choice, making Professor McGonagall bristle. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim, I am sure Mr. Byun won’t mind hearing your opinion on his musicality after the ceremony.” She jested sharply and diverted the attention back to the Goblet of Fire. It appeared that the Goblet needed a little more time choosing the third and final participant and so they waited. Yifan’s gaze met Luhan’s eyes across the room and he found his sentiments mirrored in them as they almost always did. 

_If it isn’t me then it better be you._

Finally the Goblet emitted sparks and a folded piece of pergament found its way into Headmistress McGonagall’s palm. The suspense reached its peak when she took one last breath and her lips parted. 

Yifan’s ears rang with a shrill, continuous noise. It took repetitive shaking, courtesy of Kim Jongdae, and chaos engulfing him - the students stood up from the tables, clapping, smiling and trying to touch his shoulders, his arms, his robes - for the words to sink in. 

It had not been his imagination. He did not dream either. 

“The final champion and representative of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Wu Yifan.”

_

Junmyeon’s smile was possibly the brightest Yifan had seen to date when the door of the chamber closed behind him and blocked out all noise of celebration from the Great Hall. Yifan’s hearing slowly recovered and made place for realization to dawn on him. 

The Goblet had chosen him. 

In his final year in Hogwarts he, Wu Yifan, a simple Muggle-born, would be the representative of his school and if he fared well the tournament was the perfect opportunity to recommend himself for a job in the Ministry or any other greater global player in the international wizardry world. 

Junmyeon stepped closer with his unwavering smile and Yifan felt the same pull from moments before, a raw need to melt into an orbit around the other’s gracious smile.  
“When you two are done checking each other out, can we do some basic introduction or do you not do that in your countries?” chimed the surprisingly light and soft voice of the third person in the room. Yifan took a step back from the Beauxbatons champion and turned his head. . 

“Hi.” Yifan said awkwardly into the direction of the Durmstrang champion who stood by the fire in the back of the room and appeared to be rather amused. “I’m Wu Yifan.” 

“Kim Minseok. And you?” He addressed Junmyeon and Yifan almost bristled at the direct tone. It did not seem to matter to Junmyeon. He approached Minseok with another of his bright smiles, words spoken with a melodious twist to them. 

“Also a Kim, Kim Junmyeon.” 

Minseok returned the smile politely, but Yifan could see defense in his eyes. 

“It’s cute, that thing you’re trying on me, but it won’t work. Unlike our Yifan here I known to guard myself from your kin and their offspring.” 

“Careful there.” Junmyeon’s voice lowered and Yifan noticed a shift from genuine to something darker, something threatening. 

“If you want to start a full-blown rivalry right here then keep talking, but I must warn you, I do not take lightly to insults towards my family.” 

Minseok opened his mouth for a retort, but Yifan interrupted the scene. 

“We will have plenty of chances to measure our abilities during the tournament, can we please keep it friendly outside of it?” 

“You did get the memo that this is a competition, didn’t you?” Minseok remarked and Yifan adapted the teasing tone thrown his way. 

“You did get the memo that this event is to strengthen the bond between our three schools, didn’t you? I neither expect us to become best friends forever that write each other heartfelt letters filling fifteen rolls of pergament all across Europe, nor do I intend to form a study group, the Triwizard Tournament Trio or something. All I am saying is that rivalry belongs with the preparation and actually fulfilling of the tasks, but not with the way we treat each other aside the tournament.” 

“And that is why the Sorting Hat put you into Hufflepuff, Wu.” Professor McGonagall stated from the chamber’s door as she stepped inside with a few teachers and Ministry employees in tow. Yifan was not entirely sure if her statement was meant to be a compliment. 

_

“There he walks, no, he strides, an exemplary of skill and talent risen among the students of all houses, and he shall defend the pride of Hogwarts, he shall restore the reputation of the house of Hufflepuff and he-” 

“Jongdae, please.” Yifan begged at the awkward, pompous introduction which greeted him when he was released from the chamber with Minseok and Junmyeon. 

His closer friends had all gathered at the front of the Hufflepuff table and students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had stayed as well to congratulate their champion. One of Junmyeon’s friends who had stopped chatting with Jongdae the moment the champions appeared, rose his voice as well. 

“With light steps and the grace of his Veela blood our school’s most beloved student approaches, mere minutes after the glorious declaration of his representation in the Triwizard Tournament and there is no question that it will be his greatest triumph… to… date....” He trailed off and when Yifan turned his head he understood why. Junmyeon was outright glaring at the other. 

Minseok’s friends, two tall and tanned boys nearly at Yifan’s height and a much smaller but frightening looking student with squinted eyes, threw a judging look into their direction before leaving the Slytherin table and heading out of the hall with Minseok in their middle. 

Jongdae placed a hand on the right forearm of Junmyeon’s friend. 

“Don’t worry Baekhyun, I thought it was brilliant.” 

“Thanks, I absolutely agree.” 

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you already made yourself a new friend.” Yifan snorted amused at the pair, ignoring the exasperated sigh Junmyeon gave next to him. 

“I’m a social butterfly!” Jongdae and Baekhyun shouted unison in protest and turned to high-five each other. 

“Anyway, McGonagall suggested we get to know each other and for the cause I did what needed to be done. It is not every day that you meet people in the Magic World that appreciate the great work of Queen.” 

“There is nothing alike Bohemian Rhapsody!” Baekhyun chimed in agreement. 

“Sure there isn’t.” Luhan drawled from behind them “I just doubt McGonagall intended to bring the two loudest students of our schools together and create a walking, amplified stereo of Muggle rock music.” 

On Yifan’s right side Junmyeon broke into tinkling giggles and his other friend laughed loudly as well. Luhan grinned satisfied as he pushed past the two noisy boys and walked up to Yifan to give him a tight hug. 

“Congrats Fan. I couldn’t have thought of a better representative for our school other than me.” 

“Your modesty is appreciated, my serpentine friend.” 

They laughed in good humor and Luhan threw an arm around his waist as they set forth to the entrance of the Great Hall to find a place for a private celebration. 

_

“You’re staring at that Beaubaton champion.” 

“He performs a very difficult water modulation charm and I am trying to figure out the trick.” Yifan protested. He had been in the middle of writing on a Herbology in the Great Hall while waiting for Luhan to finish his Muggle Studies classes when the younger Slytherin draped himself over Yifan’s shoulders. 

“Sure” Sehun sneered and plopped down on the Hufflepuff table, fixing Yifan with his eyes. “And conveniently your gaze got caught on his hands and then his shoulders, his neck and his face.” 

“Hun, what do you want from me?” 

“Avoiding the subject in vain, Wu. Why can’t you just admit you find him attractive? No one will call you a girl for doing so.” 

“No one would call me out for staring when I was a girl though.” Yifan pointed out and pulled his book closer. Sehun grinned triumphantly. 

“See, you admit it. What was so hard about it, it is not like your equally proportioned love for dragons and men is any news to me. ”

Yifan stared at Sehun for a moment, trying to progress if he had heard right or if Sehun was just trying to fuck with him. It would not have been the first time. Sehun sensed his hesitation and slid down from the table to sit on the bench. He leaned closer while keeping an eye on people seated near them. 

“Quit thinking, I’m serious. Like, it’s no big deal and I am surprised people still try to set you up with girls, your lack of interest is so apparent.” 

“If you tell Luhan I will end you.” Yifan threatened after a second and closed his Herbology book firmly. 

“If he tells me what?” Luhan questioned behind him, a suspecting look on his face. 

Yifan turned to glare at Sehun, but the other had already stood up upon Luhan’s arrival, his usually stoic expression and casual behavior gone completely. Instead he stood attention to Luhan and there was something soft and delicate about his features that caused Yifan the instant - and familiar - urge to protect him. It was rare to see Sehun soften his exterior in public, but he usually did it when he wanted to coerce his older friends into doing something for him. The hint of pastel pink color in his cheeks was a new observation for Yifan to make and it dawned him that Sehun was not just attuned to him being interested in men because, as he claimed, Yifan was obvious about it. 

“Nothing.” Yifan said quickly and packed his bag to avoid looking Luhan in the eye. 

“It’s cute how you think I’ll let you get away with this.” 

“He just admitted you’re the most handsome among you two, but he thinks it will go to your head if you know.” Sehun lied quickly. 

Luhan’s face lit up at the words, morphing into an expression so smug Yifan was so, so tempted to wipe it right back off his face. 

“The truth always surfaces.” He jested cheery. 

Luhan only loosened his grip on Yifan’s biceps after he had successfully dragged him out of the castle. Their plan was to study a few of the plants Professor Longbottom had in greenhouse 5 and to create detailed drawings, a work Yifan enjoyed thoroughly and consequently amused Luhan. 

“Your terrible drawings are the reason why I am better in this class than you.” Luhan stated as they crossed the grounds and walked by the Quidditch field. 

“My drawings are a new art form, it’s not my fault you’re too blind to see it. In a few years time this will be the new Dadaism.” Yifan said defensively. 

“Dada-whatever.” Luhan snorted and let his gaze wander. “Hey, isn’t that the Durmstrangs on the Quidditch field? What are they doing on the ground?” 

Yifan followed his look to find a few Durmstrang students centered on the soil of the field, just as Luhan had described. They had no brooms, but between their feet was a round-  
“Football, Yifan!” Luhan cheered and immediately took a turn. Yifan sighed deeply and followed Luhan who was striding towards the foreign students with purpose. 

For Yifan the everyday woes of the non-magical world were a familiarity he returned to each summer, but Luhan with his entirely magical family background was almost obsessively enticed by everything out of his cosmos. Football ranked before Quidditch among his favorite sports and Yifan knew for a fact that Luhan possessed Manchester United posters and sportswear, much to his parents dismay. 

“Can I help you?” Minseok wondered with his slight accent and gave an acknowledging nod into Yifan’s direction as they stepped into a gap in the circle. 

“Can I join?” Luhan asked with a grin on his face. 

“You can play football?” Minseok rose an eyebrow in clear skepsis while giving him a one over. 

“Are you doubting me? Why don’t you find out?” Luhan dared and flung his bag to the side. 

“Sure, why not. Yifan?” 

“Oh, no thank you.” Yifan declined. “Hufflepuff’s Quidditch training is later and I have to finish an essay. Enjoy yourself.” 

Yifan left Luhan behind with the Durmstrang students and made his way to the greenhouses. They were currently dealing with water plants and Yifan wrote his latest essay on the Toulon tangle algae of which he knew Professor Longbottom had recently received a few plants to breed. He was nearly there when a familiar voice called for his attention. 

“Hey, Yifan. What are you up to?” 

Junmyeon came hurrying from the direction of the Beauxbaton carriage, a pleased smile on display. He stopped right in front of Yifan who immediately felt the pull towards his opposite again. Yifan hated to admit when Sehun was right, but the effect of Junmyeon’s attractiveness was hard deny. 

“I was just about to go greenhouse 5 for some essay work.” 

“Oh, really?” Junmyeon seemed a little disappointed and Yifan barely suppressed a sigh. 

“I have to figure out a way to keep an algae watered properly but still sketch the structure. I saw those water charms you practiced earlier so if you’re not too busy and won’t get bored by me doing mundane essay work, why don’t you come along?” 

“I think I have an idea how to help you with that.” Junmyeon said and accompanied him to greenhouse 5. 

Yifan made sure that Junmyeon did not walk accidentally into a particularly nasty group of toxic Taunting Tulips and cared to explain their difference to parrot tulips. 

“It is much like with the harmless green algae and the Common Seasnare which will choke the last breath out of you. You have to pay close attention to what is happening around you or you put your life on the line.” 

“Got it.” Junmyeon grinned amused and Yifan felt a little ridiculed. 

“Are you making fun of me?” 

“No, I just think it is charming how excited you are about Herbology.” 

Yifan stopped at the aquarium with water plants and took out his drawing material, watching in awe as Junmyeon applied a charm on the water that stilled all plants. 

“That looks like highly advanced magic.” Yifan complimented. Junmyeon nodded. 

“It is. I’ve been a magical coast guard in Marseille for the last three years during the summer holidays. We aid the Muggle lifeguards with plants injuring swimmers and help with recognizing and dousing fires, you naturally develop higher abilities relating to everything with water. The Toulon tangle algae is a common accident origin, so I have practice.” Junmyeon explained. 

“That’s the plant I am writing my essay on.” Yifan said and approached the glass carefully. 

“Really? Cool. You should come to the Côte d’Azur once for private studies, there is so much to learn.” 

“But isn’t that expensive?” Yifan wondered. 

“Not if you’re staying with me. My father has a big house and usually rents rooms to students and researchers. He enjoys intelligent company and any friend of mine is welcome.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Yifan said although he knew that he was unable to afford a vacation on the continent. He focused back on his pergament and started sketching.

_

Whoever had thought a swim in the lake in November was a great idea clearly deserved a punishment, Yifan concluded as he took in his surroundings. Luckily he was capable of a proper breathing bubble charm or else he would not have made it to the Merfolk city on the grounds of the lake. The task had sounded easier than it looked. They were to find a portable object, which was the hint for the second task, but no one had specified what kind of object. 

_They are insane. If this was River Mersey in the early Eighties we’d be searching ourselves dumb._

Luckily the lake was not too polluted with garbage of the usual kind - plastic bags, bicycles, supermarket carts, plastic and glass bottles - and it appeared that the merfolk kept their city a very clean place. It made the task harder in Yifan’s opinion. Vague hints paired with a setting where everything seemed in its destined place could hardly improve his chances of fulfilling the task within an hour. 

Yifan allowed himself to take in the market for a moment. The platform with its beautiful pillars reminded him of ancient Roman architecture and so did the houses around the square. The place was void of its citizens, a fact Yifan felt part relief and part regret over. He had wondered for the longest time how merfolk looked like in its natural conditions instead of stuffed into a tank or conserved. 

A touch on his arm made Yifan jerk in surprise and twist around. Minseok was grinning at him before pointing at the watch on his arm. It was a clear hint not to waste time, but Yifan had no idea yet where to start searching. The Durmstrang student waved and flipped backward with ease, swimming on his back into the direction of a signpost that Yifan had overlooked. Yifan allowed himself to enjoy the wonderfully muscled sight of Minseok’s entirely naked torso before slowly making his way to the signpost as well. 

While Minseok chose the direction of a stadium, Yifan felt a pull towards the theater and bid his goodbye to the other. It was a long swim and as one look at his watch told Yifan he only had 40 minutes left until he needed to be back on the surface. It made him hurry a little, zooming through the streets with as much speed as he could summon underwater. Finally he ended in front of another stunning piece of architecture. The Roman influence was palpable in its round form and the stores with staircases. 

Once inside the theater Yifan headed towards the area behind the stage. Several boxes were stocked there and he hastily opened one after the other. Nothing seemed not to fit into the stage design and he was close to despairing when a roll of pergament on a dressing table caught his eye. It was closed with red wax and the signet ring appeared to hold an object resembling a goblet. The Goblet of Fire, perhaps? 

Yifan decided to make his one guess count, tugged the pergament into his trunks and headed back to the market, then into the direction of the southern city portal from which he hoped to resurface speedily. A good ten meters in front of him another swimmer was on his way. The blond hair gave away who and Yifan was relieved to see a pergament roll tucked neatly into the side of his trunks. Instead of following Junmyeon to the group of green algae he slanted diagonally to the left towards the ledge and started his ascent. 

Hold up. Green algae? 

Yifan whipped around and yelled after Junmyeon, but only a surge of bubbles burst out of his mouth. Frustrated and panicked he dived back down and watched in horror as several Common Seasnares wrapped themselves around Junmyeon’s calves, torso and throat. Yifan drew his wand and tried to boost himself forward but it was in vain. He doubled his efforts while never taking his eyes off of Junmyeon who was struggling severely against the tightly pulling plant. 

In the midst of panicked realization that verbal spells did not work, Yifan drew his wand again and concentrated on the one effective jinx to paralyze the water plant. Green light shot out of his wand and hit the involved seasnares at their roots. Immediately their grip loosened and Yifan dove in just in time to prevent Junmyeon’s unconscious body from hitting the ground. What he had not calculated was Junmyeon’s breathing bubble bursting. 

Yifan was exhausted. He doubted he could get Junmyeon to the surface in time before he drowned, but the fear to fail and simultaneous hope of saving Junmyeon made him exhaust his limits further. With his hands under Junmyeon’s armpits his pushed the other’s body up in the ascent, leaving the awakening seasnares behind them. Yifan felt close to crying when the water turned a lighter blue and finally they reached the surface. 

He took a deep breath before yelling for help. 

_ 

The first day after the incident Yifan was freed from classes and strictly ordered to stay in his dorm and rest. He slept through most of it, exhaustion edging on him. When he attended school life again the day after people treated him with usual reserved respect. The other students seemed to consider him a hero - Yifan thought it was only natural that he had helped Junmyeon, but even Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s other close friend Yixing thanked him verbosely for coming to Junmyeon’s rescue. 

Junmyeon was hospitalized for an undefined time and given medicine to draw all unnecessary water out of his lungs. Yifan requested seeing him, but no visitors were allowed to ensure that the patient rested well. However, he received an owl with a piece of paper that said “merci” in messy script and Yifan immediately knew who the writer behind the message was. 

Sehun surprisingly stuck to him strongly, visibly upset about the danger Yifan and Junmyeon had been into. The lack of news on Junmyeon’s condition got him down just as much as it did for Yifan who could not explain himself Sehun’s behavior. 

“One could think the one with a crush on him is you.” Yifan carefully joked during their Transfiguration tutoring lesson. Sehun made a face and his toad turned turquoise instead of transforming it into a saucer. 

“This tournament is dangerous. He nearly died and if your limits had been exhausted earlier you could have too. How can you joke about this?” 

“I am not joking.” Yifan stated as he turned the toad back to its original state. “There was nothing funny about seeing him struggle to stay alive.” 

“Must you really put yourself into danger like this again?” Sehun whined and Yifan placed a hand on his neck with a sigh, massaging the skin. 

“Yes, we must. We signed up for all possibilities and absolute participation when we put our names into the Goblet of Fire. Had you been old enough to participate these conditions would have applied for you as well.” 

“Remind me not to sign up for the next time.” Sehun mumbled and finally turned his toad into a perfect saucer with a simple flick of his wrist. 

_ 

Junmyeon sent an owl to meet near the Room of Requirements three days after he was released from the hospital wing. Yifan thought of hundreds of possible greetings, but all that blurted from his mouth upon spotting Junmyeon was-

“Didn’t I tell you to be cautious of green algae look-alikes?” 

Junmyeon laughed embarrassed, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. The sleeve was long and covered most of his small hand. Yifan doubted it could fit around his thumb. All in all he looked skinnier and paler than Yifan remembered and something inside of him ached in worry. 

“Hi, those are your first words for me? A scolding?” Junmyeon chastised him lightly. 

“Let’s pretend you don’t deserve one since you have been punished enough. So tell me, why the Room of Requirements?” Yifan wondered. 

“It is too cold to go to our clearing so I thought perhaps we, or rather, you can mold this room into a place where we can comfortably spend time.” Junmyeon explained and only now did Yifan take notice of the book Junmyeon was carrying - a Muggle science-fiction novel. 

“Not that I oppose, but don’t you want to rest a little more?” Yifan inquired only to be glared at in return. 

 

“I do.” Junmyeon huffed. “Problem is everyone is making a fuss around me and won’t allow me to relax. I understand that they want to make sure I have enough to drink and eat and it honors our friendship that Xingxing and Baek worry so much they barely allow me to walk somewhere alone, but after a few days of babying I feel stretched to my limit. I need a little calamity and time with myself.” 

“I get that, but you do realize that I will be in the room with you as well?” 

“That’s different. We spend a lot time in silence with each other and you grant me the opportunity to be in company without having to entertain or respond to my company. I value this a lot about you and I think it is exactly what I need right now. That and a little light lecture, so please. Could you imagine us a nice resting place?” 

The Room of Requirements provided them with a fireplace, various chairs and couches to rest in and a sheer endless supply of blankets. Warm sunlight shone into the room without being blinding. It reminded Yifan of a tower room version of the Hufflepuff common room and he felt immediately at home. Junmyeon claimed one of the pending globe chairs and cuddled himself into the huge pillows with a happy look on his face. 

“I’m curious about a thing. Where did you find your roll of pergament?” Yifan wondered as he stretched out on a huge chaise lounge. Junmyeon lowered his novel. 

“In the library, because where else would they leave a hint when not in a place with written documents? While there I opened a book to check the typography of their language and found it very surprising that the ink did not undergo diffusion. I wonder if there is a scientific book that explores this, because I really want to find out more about it.” 

“You really love books, don’t you?” Yifan mused and pulled his copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them out of his bag. It had been a secondhand purchase and was one of his most prized possessions. 

“I do. Unfortunately I didn’t have much time to read between all the studying so I appreciate the time here that I get to do it. Where was your roll by the way?” 

“Theater.” 

“Theater?” Junmyeon wondered. 

“Yes, a Roman theater. I usually participate in amateur theater during the holidays and had I not received a letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven my plan would have been to prepare to audition for a bigger theater school after graduation. Minseok found his pergament roll in a stadium and I know he loves football, because Luhan has not shut up about him ever since that day you and I were in greenhouse five. I suppose they left the hints in places we felt most drawn to.” 

“Makes sense, but the only way we’ll ever know is by asking the jury and I honestly don’t want to deal with them for the moment. Not after they deducted so many points from me for nearly dying.” Junmyeon pouted and lifted his book again. 

When Yifan looked up from his book after a chapter or two, Junmyeon had curled up in his chair and fallen asleep. Yifan was strongly reminded of a bunny sleeping in its den. He stood up as noiseless as possible and gently draped a blanket over Junmyeon before returning to the chaise longue and his book. Knowing that Junmyeon found true rest in his company made his chest fill with pride. A part inside of him was preening, too, at the reciprocal monopolizing of time with each other. 

_

“How did you end up taking Irene Bae to the Yule Ball again?” 

“I thrive on your disbelief.” Yifan smirked pleased at Jongdae’s reaction, the rest of their group abandoning their tasks to listen with great interest. 

“But how?” 

“I asked her, how else do you think that happened?” 

“But when?” Jongdae moaned to Yifan’s annoyance. 

“What do you think this is, Rita Skeeter’s Daily Prophet's gossip column? We have Ancient Studies together and I thought when I already have to dance then I at least want to have a partner to hold a decent conversation with. She agreed and told me she’ll let me know what color her dress has so I don’t use an unfitting tie or bowtie.” 

“Respect.” Jongdae prompted and coughed when Amber elbowed him into the side. 

“I’m feeling like a very desired date over here.” 

“To be fair I wanted to ask you, Amber, but you already go with this moron here and Krystal’s date is one of those two tall Durmstrang friends of Minseok’s.” Yifan complained. 

“You’re just upset that Jessica graduated last year and you can’t ask her.” Krystal accused. 

“I am not, never were and never will be interested in your older sister Krys, we just got along well.” 

“In fact I don’t even remember Yifan ever being interested in anyone.” Chanyeol teased. “I assume that’s because no one can capture him quite like a Chinese Fireball.” 

“Why am I friends with all of you?” Yifan asked himself loudly. 

“Because you need a little humor and fun in your life.” Jongdae reciprocated and unknowingly hit the bull’s eye. Luhan nodded in agreement and started packing up. 

“Anyway, it was fun ladies, I need to meet with the Durmstrangs for a game of football.” 

“Is it really in the name of football and international friendship or is it just your man crush on a certain Durmstrang champion that you are so eager to leave us alone? Are you wiping each other’s sweat after the extensive exercise, too?” Jongdae baited the Slytherin and cackled at Luhan’s face. 

“That’s pretty fucking gay, ew. Minseok hates messy things anyway and if someone is being disgustingly homo with our guests, then it’s you, Jongdae. You and that Beauxbatons dude Baekhyun, so fuck you.” 

“Whoa, no need to be insulting.” Jongdae said in defense, but Luhan stormed off without any further word. 

“Was that necessary?” Yifan asked him with a stern look that made Jongdae crumble a little. 

“Sorry, but he honestly spends a lot time with them and less with us. I thought you two are off doing your thing more lately, but it’s pretty suspicious that he’s with Kim Minseok so much and goodness knows where you hang around when you’re not with him. Did you two have a disagreement or something?” 

“We didn’t. We just are off to our own expenses. I’m glad he found someone who shares many interests with him, just as I am glad you do with Baekhyun.” Yifan reminded him gently. 

“But calling Baek and me homo just because we have a loose concept of personal space, that’s-.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” Sehun cut in sharply. He had napped on the bench with his head in Yifan’s lap - or so Yifan had thought. Clearly he had not missed a single word of the conversation and sat up to narrow Jongdae with his eyes. 

“Of course it’s not.” Jongdae retorted. 

“Yet you seem to take offense in Luhan addressing you as such.” Sehun pointed out. 

“Obviously. Luhan meant to insult me. I don’t see why you’re so riled up.” Jongdae defended himself. 

“The problem is that you accept it as an insult and in consequence people who disrespect others because of their sexual orientation feel in the right and encouraged.” Yifan stated firmly. 

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Jongdae appeared to be contemplating his words, his mouth opening and closing several times before he sighed loudly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think of it that way.” 

“I’m sure you mean no harm, but change that mindset and we’re good.” Sehun said and rested his chin on Yifan’s shoulder. Jongdae looked crestfallen still so Yifan reached over the table and ruffled his hair playfully. 

“You’ll have to speak to Luhan about this too, you know. I know you don’t want to fight with him, but he was a complete arse and he needs to apologize.” Sehun said later when they walked to their respective common rooms. 

“I’ll do it when the opportunity presents itself, but you know Luhan, he probably will approach Jongdae by himself.” 

“Why are you so unassertive, it’s not like those were the first homophobic comments he spilled. Why didn’t you call him out on it yet?” Sehun huffed displeased. 

“Why didn’t you?” Yifan retorted.

Sehun’s ears colored and he hastily took his turn to the Slytherin common room. 

“Right.” Yifan thought. Sehun was the only person fearing to lose Luhan’s presence in their life as much as Yifan did. 

-

The Yule Ball had not been an event Yifan had looked forward to. Luhan had sighed dramatically when he had seen the old, handed down suit from his cousin and dragged him to Hogsmeade with special permission to buy him a new suit. When the evening came around he found, to his surprise, himself enjoying every minute of it. Irene was an even more pleasant company than expected and did not take it in a bad way when he eventually was tired of dancing. A Beauxbatons student mustered up the courage to ask her for a dance and when she was not off dancing with him, she thoroughly enjoyed dancing with her circle of friends and occasionally came to talk to him a little. 

Near Midnight Yifan wandered outside of the Great Hall, leaving his friends behind to their own entertainment. Amber and Jongdae had switched their clothes at the start of the evening and now Amber was, visibly most comfortable in the suit, dancing with several girls while Jongdae donned her atrociously ugly floral dress and danced with Baekhyun and Chanyeol to everyone’s amusement and the displeasure of all teachers. 

Junmyeon waited for him at an ice statue by the exit to the Forest and they walked outside into the cold air of the winter night. He looked good in his tailored suit with his hair combed back and parted on the side; smart and confident and so attractive Yifan had to swallow down his own spit. He appeared more mature looking and his features seemed sharper opposed to the usually dominating softness of his cheeks. Junmyeon was handsome in so many different ways he could wear a plastic bag and Yifan would still think he was good-looking. When Yifan caught himself thinking it he realized he was truly doomed. His crush had reached an advanced level. 

“Clothes really make a difference.” Junmyeon casually commented. 

“Huh?” Yifan said confused. 

“When we first met I thought you looked a little awkward, what’s with those clothes you combine, but you look extremely smart today. Like a rich person’s bodyguard or a secret service agent.” 

“Perhaps your Dad wants to hire me.” Yifan suggested jokingly and Junmyeon laughed loudly. “In all seriousness, I’m returning that compliment. You wear the suit with the confidence of someone used to being in such clothes.” 

“I’m going to accept this as compliment and not as mockery.” 

“I wasn’t mocking you.” Yifan clarified as they walked past the Quidditch field towards the lake. 

“Good. I would have been upset if you did.” Junmyeon pouted. 

“I would never.” Yifan assured him as they found a few rocks to sit on. 

It was a cold December night and the surface of the lake reflected the lights from the castle in beautiful colors dancing on the small waves of water. The Durmstrang ship was decorated festive with thousands of small lights. Someone was swimming rounds around the ship too and upon closer inspection Yifan recognized Minseok with a strange object between his hands to be said swimmer. 

“He must have left the party earlier as well. I would have too when I had so many people swarmed around me.” Junmyeon said with a shudder. “But isn’t it way too cold for swimming?” 

“I think he doesn’t mind the cold so much. Who knows, perhaps this is a training he undergoes regularly?” Yifan shrugged and they watched Minseok for a while longer. 

“I never personally said thank you, by the way.” Junmyeon started eventually, eyes fixed on the lake. 

“For what?” Yifan wondered for a moment, before he realized what Junmyeon referred to. “Oh, don’t bother. I got your note. No one in my position would have let you die anyway.” 

“You may say that, but in this tournament we are rivals. It would have made sense for you to just keep swimming to the surface after you got your paper roll instead of coming to my help.” Junmyeon stated. 

“I was on my way, Junmyeon. I saw you choosing another route and thought we’d both successfully make the round. I didn’t really register what danger you put yourself into for a minute or two, but when I did I didn’t think of my own goals. It is a simple as that.” 

“Not really, no.” Junmyeon shook his head. “Don’t you want to win the tournament?” 

“Of course I do, but look. People have died in the course of this tournament and I would have blamed myself forever had I let you die. I was a little selfish about it too.” 

“Thank you, still.” Junmyeon said with sincerity and reached over to squeeze Yifan’s hand. 

“You’re welcome.” Yifan replied with a dry throat, struggling to not appear too affected by the skin contact between them. 

They left Minseok to his expenses eventually and walked back up to the castle. Yifan’s heart beat up in his throat the whole time. They stopped at the branch-off to the Beauxbatons carriage to say goodbye for the night. 

“There’s one last thing I want to clarify.” Junmyeon mentioned. “I don’t want you to misunderstand why I always want to meet alone. I know what it looks like, but I assure you I’m not having a problem being seen with you.” 

“Did I ever say that it bothered me? You really don’t have to explain. I enjoy spending time alone with you as well.” Yifan affirmed. 

“I know, I really enjoy it too, but… you’re always surrounded by someone. Everyone likes you and loves to be around you. To get time alone with you is rare and I don’t want to share you with other people.” Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Me either. I don’t like sharing you either.” Yifan confessed and took a step closer. 

Junmyeon had to look up at him in this close proximity. 

“Good.” He whispered. 

“Good.” Yifan echoed and his glance dropped from Junmyeon’s eyes to his lips and back up. He felt so, so tempted, but he was unsure if he did not cross a line if he did what he wanted to do. 

A cracking noise made them jerk apart and broke the moment. Yifan immediately regretted his hesitance, because Junmyeon took a few steps back and turned to look at the carriage. 

“Well, it has been a pleasant night. I should go to sleep. Good night Yifan.” 

“Good night.” Yifan replied and watched until Junmyeon disappeared from his view before heading back into the castle and straight to his dorm. He fell asleep wondering if, with the intense way Junmyeon had looked at him, the other had waited for him to make a move. 

.

The fight with Luhan was inevitable in retrospective. Jongdae had not been completely wrong about the mood between them. Yifan felt exchanged by Minseok to a degree and he knew that Luhan was unhappy that Yifan was not open about where he went off to so much. It all exploded when Yifan spoke up about Luhan’s comments towards Jongdae. 

“I know you were upset that Jongdae is mad about you spending time with Minseok so much instead of with us, but that’s no reason to insult him.” 

“He said I have a crush on Minseok. I don’t.” Luhan protested. 

“If you don’t why did you bother? To use homo as insult was completely out of the line.” 

“Well, he’s being all skin on skin and sticking together with Baekhyun, that screams gay to me.” 

“Jongdae is definitely not gay.” Yifan said calmly. “Even if he was that gives you no right to insult him for it.” 

“Well, I don’t know any gays and I don’t want to be related to them.” Luhan said firmly and perhaps it were the last years, the many times of having to listen to Luhan saying similar words that Yifan exploded. 

“So you don’t know me then? Good to know you value our friendship that much.” 

“What?” Luhan frowned.

“You just said you don’t want to be associated with me.” 

“But you’re not gay.” Luhan said aghast. 

“Says who, you? You’ve been my best friend since we met and you still don’t know? Sehun knows, for God’s sake and I never said a word to him.” 

“Okay, you’re lying.” Luhan decided hesitantly and back off. 

“I’m not. I like men and I’ve known this for a long time. Longer than we know each other and I am so tired listening to you insulting me into my face and thinking no evil of it.” Yifan growled in return. 

“I don’t know why I even talk to you about this. I knew you’d be like this.” 

“If you knew then why did you? The one not placing enough value on our friendship is not me, but you. You act like you fucking couldn’t tell me about this, but you tell Sehun. Oh, that’s what you two are always whispering about, huh? Who do you think I am? You know what, leave me alone. Our friendship really isn’t much when you’re accusing me like this.” Luhan fumed and they both stormed into directions. 

It was hard to hide the fact that they fought from the rest of their friends, but no matter how much Jongdae or Chanyeol prodded, neither apologized to the other. Yifan was simultaneously upset and disappointed that Luhan had skated around his homophobia and he knew through Sehun that Luhan was foaming about Yifan accusing him of being a terrible friend. Sehun suffered a lot, torn between the two parties and Yifan tried to ease him by not demanding too much of his time. 

Instead the Room of Requirements became his new favorite place for leisure time and more than often Junmyeon joined him. Junmyeon had been perceptive enough to catch up with the situation as it appeared on the surface, but respected that Yifan did not want to go into detail about the issue. He was tremendous support and soothed Yifan with distractions of various kinds. 

They also puzzled over the pergament rolls from the first round, which to their surprise held no writing whatsoever. Yifan could not explain himself why, after all he had seen writing on his. Together they tried many different methods of making writing appear, but nothing took effect. It was not until Yifan remembered a detail that they finally had a breakthrough. 

“Couldn’t it be that we only see the writing when we open the pergament rolls underwater? They have a library down there, perhaps their ink only works in contact with water.” Yifan wondered. 

“That actually sounds logical. We should at least give it a try.” Junmyeon agreed and the Room of Requirement provided them with a basin immediately. Junmyeon filled it with water and Yifan placed his roll inside. They held their breath. 

Nothing happened. 

“Do you think we need to use water from the lake?” Junmyeon mused and so they made their way down to the lake. The water was cold and they froze as they stalked in knees deep and placed the pergament rolls inside. The paper immediately filled with letters and revealed a poem. Junmyeon walked back out and let Yifan dictate him the text. 

“Well” Junmyeon sighed while Yifan copied the writing from him. “I really look forward to that.” 

_

No one was happy as they drew their monster out of the bag, except for Yifan who stared zealous at the miniature dragon in his palm. 

“You have to retrieve something precious to you from the real life version of what you hold in your hands. Kim Junmyeon will start. Please get ready to come into the arena upon the signal.” Professor McGonagall explained before she left the tent again with the judges. 

Junmyeon growned at the miniature sphinx and Minseok looked outright nauseous about the spider crawling over his hand. In the end he even dropped it, face pale as ashes. 

“Good luck.” Yifan wished Junmyeon as the signal sounded. The other smiled weakly before he headed out. The commentator made everything worse and Yifan was almost grateful he had not drawn the sphinx. He knew he would forget everything he had ever known in the face of the creature. Junmyeon seemed to fare well, however and soon cheers marked his success. 

Yifan prepared to hear the signal when Minseok stood next to him and tugged at his sleeve.

“Help me. Luhan said you’re a genius with magical creatures, so tell me what I can do against a monster spider.” 

The signal sounded. 

Quickly Yifan explained Minseok what to do best and hurried out. In the middle of the arena waited a Swedish Short-Snout for him, sitting on a nest of eggs and watching the surroundings with narrowed eyes. For a moment Yifan wondered where the object precious to him was placed when he identified a strangely looking egg between the others. 

“Luhan!” Yifan gasped at his best friend’s stunned body and it took all his willpower not to run straight to the nest. He had to think strategically. Putting Luhan’s life into danger was not a question. A Swedish Short-Snout spit especially dangerous fire, which meant he had to be careful not to get into the line. The armature was too thick for a stunning spell to be effective, but dragons had easily infectable eyes. This would be his way to go. 

Carefully Yifan approached the dragon and shut a spell to the nest, hoping to release Luhan from the stun. He missed at first and had to run out of the way fast as the dragon spit fire to defend its nest. The second time he was finally successful and Luhan blinked before slowing moving. 

“Wait! Run and seek shelter when I tell you.” Yifan ordered and concentrated on the dragon. Luhan nodded and prepared himself for a sprint. 

“Now!” Yifan yelled and shut a spell into the dragon’s eye. Luhan ran out between the dragon’s legs and towards him in zigzag. It proved to be the right tactic because the dragon spit out fire into all directions, blinded by Yifan’s spell. Once Luhan reached him they hid behind a stone which melted quickly. They made a run for the area entrance, hand in hand, when Yifan felt fire singeing his skin, but they made it out before the damage became too sincere. 

“Man, that was close.” Luhan coughed as they dropped to the ground outside of the area. Yifan winced at the burn on his skin, but he felt too relieved to have Luhan in safety to care. “Shit you got burned.” 

“Madam Abbott will fix me back up, don’t worry. Are you alright?” Yifan asked and checked Luhan for injuries. 

“You’re the one with a burned face and you worry about me. Typically you.” Luhan snorted. 

“You’re my best friend, what do you think? Of course your health is a priority.” Yifan huffed and stood up slowly. 

Luhan stood in front of him awkwardly, scratching his neck embarrassed. 

“Still? After all the bullshit I pulled?”

“Yeah. Even after all that.” Yifan firmly stated. He missed Luhan. 

“I did some thinking. You’re the person I know best and I honestly don’t give a fuck if you prefer sticking your tongue down a guy’s throat just as long as it makes you happy. I was pretty upset that you didn’t tell me that you’re gay, but I realize that I contributed to that so I was hoping, perhaps you can help me unlearn that attitude. If you will have me.” 

“Always.” Yifan promised warmly and then Luhan hugged him. 

They stayed like that for a moment, allowing all other unsaid words to pass between them, before walking to the tent for the champions who had undergone their task. 

“But you never had a crush on me, did you?” Luhan wondered. 

“As if.” Yifan huffed. Luhan did not need to know the whole truth after all. 

It took them both by surprise to find Sehun with Junmyeon in the tent, both sitting close and Junmyeon fussing over the other’s hair. 

“I’m alright bro, stop babying me.” 

“Bro?” Luhan questioned and bore his eyes into Sehun’s. The younger slumped down and tried to hide behind Junmyeon who gave them confused looks. 

“Didn’t Sehunnie tell you that we’re half-brothers? We’re from the same mother.” 

“No, Sehunnie didn’t.” Luhan said sharply and went over to pull Sehun’s left ear. The other immediately blushed and Yifan would have been amused if he had not hoped for the ground to swallow him. Sehun had essentially watched him crushing on his older half-brother all this time. 

“Did you get burned?” Junmyeon pointed out with a hint of panic and upon his remark Madam Abbott entered the tent. She ushered him out to put an ugly orange paste on his face and nag at him for putting himself into danger. 

_

Life was better with Luhan back in it. His best friend seemed ardent on making up for their fight and when Luhan tentatively asked where Yifan spent his time away from the group, he confessed about his meetings with Junmyeon. 

 

“You have a crush on him, don’t you?” Luhan accused him and Yifan shrugged with an embarrassed grin. 

“So what. I enjoy spending time with him, even if nothing happens between us.” 

“If? You’re a great guy, he’d be crazy not to like you.” 

“Or straight, you know.” Yifan pointed out. 

“Geez, with that attitude you’ll never end in a relationship.” 

“I know.” Yifan replied but he felt happy that Luhan was supportive. 

As the weather turned warmer Yifan and Junmyeon moved back to their clearing. May showed itself in beautiful weather and when it became so warm that Yifan sweat in his clothes they started to take baths in the pond. 

“This is great.” Junmyeon sighed pleased as he floated on his back and let the sun shine onto his body. Yifan watched him from the distance, caught up in his N.E.W.T. preparations. It was important that he got at least five Outstanding and although he was freed from the exams he had decided to take them parallel to the tournament instead of receiving dates for retesting. 

“Come in Yifan, come on. Enjoy yourself a little.” Junmyeon pushed and came out of the pond to drag him in with him. Yifan barely had time to take off a few of his clothes before he already was in the water and Junmyeon started a splashing fight. Junmyeon gave as good as he took and they were panting exhausted when they lay in the grass after, allowing the sun to dry their wet bodies. 

“It never gets boring with you by my side.” Yifan wheezed and turned his head to watch Junmyeon. The Beauxbatons student looked great under the sun, his pale skin had gained color over the last days and his chest was heaving as he struggled to fill his lungs with enough air. Yifan’s eyes lingered for a while, envying and admiring Junmyeon for his fitness. 

“It’s unfair, Minseok and you are so well-trained and I am a flabby piece of something.” Yifan complained. 

“You look good, what are you nagging about.” Junmyeon retorted and rolled onto his side, his gaze sliding down Yifan’s body in appreciation. 

“Like what you see?” Yifan joked and attraction and want shuddered through his body when Junmyeon hummed in confirmation. Their eyes met when Junmyeon looked back up into his eyes and Yifan felt himself reminded of that moment during the night of the Yule Ball. 

Not wanting to let his chance pass by another time Yifan mustered all his courage and leaned over to press his lips against Junmyeon’s. They were soft and a little cold from their previous swim, something Yifan did not mind. Blood was rushing through his veins with such pressure that all sound around him dulled and his heart beat violently in his chest. Junmyeon kissed him back right away and a euphoria spread through Yifan’s system that overwhelmed him. Junmyeon’s arms wound around his back and pulled him closer, so close that when Yifan broke their kiss he found himself hovering over Junmyeon’s slighter frame. 

Junmyeon mirrored his grin, looking as dumbly happy as Yifan felt and they exchanged no words, just resumed kissing. Somewhere between the kisses they started grinding against each other, groans slipped out between their lips and Yifan pushed his hips down with purpose, enjoying how Junmyeon gasped into his mouth. They were far gone and he intended to take them as far as they could get. Junmyeon held onto him closer and shuddered before stilling under him. Yifan followed soon after, dropping down on the body under him and pressing a kiss to the junction of Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder. 

They remained in their positions for a few minutes, Yifan kissing more of Junmyeon’s skin while the other combed through his hair with his fingers. Everything impossible seemed possible to Yifan after this and he wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as possible. 

“That was enthusiastic.” Junmyeon remarked quietly with a hint of amusement. “Come on, let’s clean up.” 

Yifan hummed in disapproval and made himself heavier. Junmyeon laughed and pushed against his chest until Yifan reluctantly sat up on his knees. 

“Stop making a fuss.” Junmyeon demanded and planted a kiss on Yifan’s lips. He pulled him up and lead him towards the water again. 

_

The Triwizard Maze was a nightmare. 

“These portkeys are going on my nerves.” Minseok huffed as they were all brought to the same place by three different portkeys. “Why hide five of them all close to the center and transport us away from it when we grab the wrong one.” 

“See it this way, at least we know these three are fake. That leaves us with a fifty-fifty chance to get the right one next time.” Junmyeon huffed, just as displeased. 

“I suggest we fixate those three here to make sure we only get one wrong one now.” 

Minseok nodded and they all drew their wands, placing a binding and a glueing spell on the three cups. They then made their way into the same direction together. 

“This is becoming a group effort, I don’t think the jury will approve.” Minseok growled as they walked with him as leader. 

Suddenly something came down on him with a hiss. Minseok screamed in terror and held his shoulder, rolling out of the way. Junmyeon and Yifan drew their wands and stared at the huge cobra that had just sunk a teeth into Minseok’s shoulder. The cobra straightened and spread the skin of her neck into a hood, ready to attack for a second time. Junmyeon and he sent stunning spells, but they had no effect. Behind them Minseok whimpered in pain. A cobra bite was poisonous. 

“We need to distract it and get out of here. Minseok needs healers or he’ll die.” Yifan panicked, eyes never leaving the cobra. 

“Alright, prepare yourself.” Junmyeon panted and then he opened his mouth. 

A sound more beautiful than a thousand wild seas cut into the silence. Junmyeon sang mesmerizing melodies and Yifan observed admiring how the cobra sank down and withdrew to another part of the maze. The singing died out only when Junmyeon seemed sure that the cobra had truly left. 

“Damn veela blood.” Minseok coughed behind them and tore Yifan from his reverie. 

“It saved us for now.” Junmyeon shrugged and took Minseok’s hand down to take a look at the bite. He winced as he observed the wound and shot red sparks into the air. 

“They’ll be here soon and take of you.” 

“Thank you, sincerely. I didn’t mean to insult you about your family.” Minseok said weakly and slumped into a hedge behind him. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Junmyeon and Yifan bid their goodbye and continued towards the center of the maze, soon parting ways. It appeared Yifan had chosen the right turn, because after several minutes he could spot another cup in the distance. He ran for it and almost reached it when Junmyeon appeared from the opposite side. They both stopped in front of the cup, not daring to take a move. 

“Okay, now we have a problem.” Junmyeon stated and they stared at each other. 

“That depends.” Yifan replied. 

“On what?” Junmyeon wondered. 

“On whether this is the fourth wrong portkey and on if we want to finish this as rivals or not.” 

“I already had the fourth fake one before we three were transported to the same place.” Junmyeon confessed and crossed his arms. 

“Then what do you want to do? Either we both try to touch this cup first or we grab it together and share the win.” 

“Why would you easily give away your win?” Junmyeon said skeptically. 

“I know with whom I share it and even with half of the prize money I’m well off.” Yifan decided with a bright smile and after a second or two Junmyeon returned it. 

“Alright. On three we both touch the cup. One, two, three!” 

Yifan grabbed the handle of the cup and felt the rush of being transported around his body. His feet hit the ground outside of the maze and immediately cheers and shouts welcomed him. He turned his head to the side to share the triumph with his boyfriend. 

No one stood at the other side of the cup. 

_

“You can’t be moping in here forever.” Luhan insisted from the door of Yifan’s sleeping room. It was the first time in ages that a student from another house had made it into the Hufflepuff dorms. Yifan blamed Jongdae. 

“I very well can.” Yifan sulked and turned onto his other side. He had spent most of the last couple of days in bed. N.E.W.T. exams were long over and he was glad he could avoid showing his face. Everyone wanted to celebrate him, regardless how bitter he felt over Junmyeon deceiving him. He had wanted to share with Junmyeon and the other had decided to hand him the win on a silver plate. 

“I’m sure there’s a reason why Junmyeon acted like he did. He looks really sad whenever we enter the great hall and you’re not with us. You just need to talk to him, he’ll explain.” 

“He pities me, that’s why.” Yifan huffed and threw a pillow into Luhan’s general direction. 

“Why do you think so?” Luhan caught the pillow with ease and sat at the rim of Yifan’s bed. 

“I told him about Nini.” 

“Oh.” Luhan said dumbfounded. 

Nini was Yifan’s little sister. Born with a cardiac defect she regularly needed a new heart valve and the struggle to afford it had split his parents apart. Yifan’s father had moved away and refused responsibility and so Yifan’s mother worked two jobs to put money aside for the operations. Yifan worked during summer to afford going to Hogwarts and he had been a very determined student so that he could start a well-paid job after graduation. His mother worked harder than anyone he knew and as head of the family he wanted to give his two most beloved women a better, a prosper life. It was the real reason why he had participated in the tournament. The prize money could pay for at least one operation and Yifan hoped St. Mungo’s would be willing to perform the operations for the future. 

Junmyeon knew all of this. Junmyeon knew that Luhan had bought him a new suit for Yule Ball, that he earned extra money with tutoring other students and that he worked instead of resting during the holidays. Yifan came to no other conclusion than that Junmyeon let him win out of pity. 

“I still doubt that is the reason why. You deserved to win. You saved Junmyeon’s life, you helped Minseok to handle the Acromantula despite his arachnophobia and he made it out of the maze alive, because Junmyeon and you distracted and chased away the cobra. I know that I always joke about you having to do everything as a team, but you have been so selfless throughout the tournament, you deserve selfishness now. If Junmyeon knows you only a fraction as well as I do, then he gave you that win because you are, by all means, the rightful champion of this tournament. Now suck it up and come for dinner. Everyone misses you and you can’t tell me you don’t miss them. And snog it out with Junmyeon, for God’s sake.” 

“Shut up.” Yifan groaned but he let Luhan coerce him out of bed and to dinner. His friends yelled excited and welcomed him back in the circle. Other students came up to him as well, few asking for his autograph or a picture with him and Yifan was grateful when the excitement gradually died out. Professor McGonagall shot him a warm smile from her position at the teachers’ table, something alike an accolade. He looked around for the person he had missed the most and caught Junmyeon staring at him. The smile slowly grew on his lips and he could see the relief in Junmyeon’s features. They would have to talk after dinner. 

Talking they did. 

“Why did you let me win? I thought we agreed to share.” It burst out of Yifan and he crossed his arms in front of his body. Junmyeon flushed and reached out to him, trying to pry his arms apart and hold Yifan’s hands. 

“You decided to share. I would have let you have the win all by yourself.” 

“Because you pity me?” Yifan snapped offended and Junmyeon sighed. 

“No.” Junmyeon expressed forcefully. “Because you deserved it and everyone agrees. Look, I heard so much about you from Sehun and through Baekhyun from Jongdae. Everyone I asked had stories to tell and it all boiled down to you being the kindest, smartest and most selfless person they know. You saved me and thought of it as a natural act. We were rivals in the tournament and yet I would not have found out about the water ink without you. You care so much and that’s what made me fall for you. I wanted all the good deeds you did to return to you. Besides you would have been faster at that cup than I was. Technically you were the sole winner already and no matter how urgently you needed this win, you still were ready to share. I would have felt selfish had I not let you go alone.” 

“That’s it? That’s all? You didn’t do it as an act of benevolence?” Yifan asked further. 

“Just because I have a rich father does not mean I’m a snob who makes himself feel better over giving out money to those in need. I just wanted to see the person happy that has made me feel good about myself and deserves to have a few sorrows less in their life. That aside I want you to come visit me this summer, with your family if you want and I’ll pay for that.” Junmyeon assured him and Yifan allowed him to step in and hug him. 

“I’d love to see France.” Yifan swallowed hard and hugged Junmyeon back. 

“I was so worried you were too mad to talk to me before we have to go back to Beauxbatons.” 

“Don’t remind me of that. I don’t want to part with you yet.” Yifan mumbled and kissed Junmyeon. 

“Get a room!” Baekhyun yelled from the distance and when they broke apart they could spot their friends watching the from the distance. 

“Remind me to kill him.” Junmyeon groaned. Yifan laughed and kissed him again, ignoring the shouts and whistles. 

Now, if he could get a job in the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the British Ministry of Magic life was coming really close to being ideal.

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/5166.html)!


End file.
